


The Fairy's Hero

by EpicOtaku



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 2 year age gap, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Coming of Age, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Eventual Smut, Fairies, Fluff, M/M, Major Character Injury, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:43:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9074473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicOtaku/pseuds/EpicOtaku
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky has turned 16 and is going to embark on his journey to find a hero. Follow Yuri, Prince of the fairies, as he fights to help Otabek Atlin, a hero, and get his adult wings. Magic, swordfights, and love?  (Updates to come weekly)





	1. Coming of Age

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you so much for deciding to check out this fanfiction. To be honest this is my first fanfiction I have written in a long time. I've got a plot planned out for this and I hope to work through it and not abandon this story. This story is loosely based on a roleplay I am currently doing with a friend of mine. I would like to thank Midnitestar421 for beta-ing this for me as well! So without further ado please enjoy and comment with any suggestions and leave a kudo! :)

Yuri Plisetsky was born to the son of the king of the fairies, Yakov, in a country called Oclela. It was just off the coast of the ocean and held the largest kingdom on the continent, Prica. Yuri wasn’t really able to see much of the country considering he was prince and future king, but was lucky enough to live in a safe and a more tolerable part of the country.

Yuri had grown up to have long blond hair that he and his mother both refused to let get cut. It made him almost as beautiful as any of the female fairies. The hair was usually braided in some elaborate way and speckled with flowers but Yuri was absolutely fine with it as he prided himself with looking better than everyone else. He had to have some pride over something after all. Even though he was just a teenager he was still expected to have some sort of dignified manner about him, no matter where he was. But as he grew up, the other male fairies would make fun of him for his elaborately done hair and well, even a prince wouldn’t hold back from teaching someone a lesson even if it was in a rather vulgar display of physical strength rather than with magic. It was much like he had seen the humans do when they sometimes wandered around their forests and had scuffles and arguments.

At the age of sixteen, Yuri was finally called upon to perform his coming of age duties. The coming of age ceremony had been nothing too extraordinary. Every year it had been held at the small castle, of which his family resided, and was then decorate lavishly for the few hundred guests that would be there. Most of the guests were parents and other family members of the sixteen year olds that were going through their coming of age task. The ceremony would start with a prayer for the protection of the fairies and the kingdom before going into a rather boring speech about growing up and what it means to become a man and or woman. Yuri had wanted to almost stab himself just to get the man to stop talking but resisted only because it would impair him from completing his own task. Once the boring man had finally stopped talking, Yuri’s father had finally taken the stage. He had explained what the duties of a fairy were and why they were an important aspect to the survival of humans.

Every fairy boy and girl at the age of sixteen was sent off to perform a good deed to make their wings grow to an adult form at the very least. If they helped a hero complete a quest their wings would grow and change into a beautiful and vibrant color that made you a fairy of high standings. Next to the King and Queen, of course.

  
Yuri had known that this was the task he needed to complete. He had to find himself some stupid human hero and guide him safely through his journey and then he would have those beautiful wings just like his parents. Maybe then his father would be proud of him. Accomplishing such an undertaking would make him worthy of becoming King next and he needed his father to see that in him.

His father wasn’t necessarily always a cold man but well most of the time he held a scowl of disdain for anything and everything on his face, including anything to do with his own son. His mother, Lilia, had always tried to show her love for her son but sometimes even she could be as ruthless as his father.

  
Yuri shook the thoughts away he had had in that moment and looked up at his mother and father, who had announced their coming of age task to them, with a look of determination and a slight hint of cockiness. He knew this wouldn’t take him long at all. Besides it wasn’t that hard to find a hero and help him save some ugly damsel in distress, right?

Without another word, the sixteen year old fairies were sent off by the king and Yuri sped off with them. Every teenager had taken their time to pack a bag of clothing and other necessary items such as berries and things for potion making and other magical needs before the ceremony. So once they were told to leave for their quest, there hadn’t been a single hesitation.

Yuri had left the forest and had flown around the sky looking for any signs of wandering travelers, for what felt like hours, but found no one. He decided that he would have to go in search of a village to find any sort of hero or at best, news of some prince or knight going to battle some evil creature. He came about the nearest village that was crowded with people. He knew he couldn’t go in there still in his tiny fairy form. He would get swatted at by people when he came up to listen to their conversations or worse than that, he would be captured by a hunter and get his wings cut off. Yuri came up to a large tree, just a few feet away from the village, and hid behind it as he made himself grow to a decent human size with his magic. This was an ability all fairies possessed as they needed to learn how to interact with humans at their level as well as at the tiny level they were more accustomed to.

He pulled out a cloak from the bag he had packed, the things inside changing with him, and wrapped it around himself. He put the hood over his head to cover his fairy ears, not wanting to go through the trouble of undoing his hair, and carefully walked into the village. It had been crowded with so many people that were all talking at the same time so he could barely understand a damn thing.

How in god’s name was he going to find a hero like this, he thought before he audibly groaned in frustration at the lack of information he was getting.

He continued walking down the crowded market place, pushing past people as he tried to find some sort of building that might hold more chances of him getting some type of information, before he suddenly bumped into something hard which made him fall backwards onto the ground.

"What the hell!? Watch where you are going you filth-" Yuri scowled as he looked up at what he had bumped into and cut himself off as a small cocky grin replaced his scowl.

Finally, a hero.


	2. Meeting a Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you for such a warm response to the first chapter! :) I will be posting as much as I can and will be trying to make chapters longer. If I cannot post at least every other day then I will stick to posting weekly for sure.

“Are you okay?” 

Yuri eyed the owner of the low and deep voice that had spoken to him, before realizing he was holding out his hand to Yuri. Was he trying to help him? That seemed like something a hero would do. But Yuri had some pride still left in him even after the fall and picked himself up off the ground. His eyes slowly took in every detail about the man he had bumped into.

He was a few inches taller than him and had short black hair that was shaved on the sides. His body was muscular and bulky, the knight-like armor covering his chest went down to just about his elbows. This truly seemed like the physique of a hero. Yuri wondered what kind of quest this man was on. Was it for a stupid little damsel in distress or was it to retrieve some magical artifact for a king? Maybe he was going to slay a dragon or-

“Hello?” the deep voice spoke again, interrupting Yuri’s thoughts.

Yuri blinked and shook his head trying to focus on the task at hand but his small minded anger at being bumped into got the best of him. 

"Of course I am okay idiot! Watch where you are going next time," he yelled at him while his hood was still down and his pointed fairy ears showed off. He had not even realized that his hood had fallen off his head when he fell. When he saw people staring at him out of the corners of his eyes, he cursed to himself before quickly putting the hood back up to cover his ears. 

"You have pointed ears. You really should be careful. People here capture fairies," the man stated and then grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the market place, "I'll take you to the next town."

Yuri yanked his hand away from the ravenette and glowered at him in distaste. How dare he touch and treat him like some stupid little damsel in distress. His body did tense though, thinking about those dangerous people who actually captured fairies and used them as some sort of magical slaves, cutting their wings off as some kind of trophy. It physically sickened Yuri. He swallowed down the bile that built up in his throat and continued his assault the man with a disgruntle look.

"You humans are such barbarians. Capturing fairies. Using us as slaves. Taking our wings. It is all ridiculous. We fairies come here to help you idiots and you repay us with torture. Why do we even still try with you creatures?" Yuri asked angrily as he moved away from the other and stood to lean against a nearby wall. Yuri let out a frustrated sigh before speaking again. "I'm not going anywhere with you. I'm supposed to be trying to find a hero. Not some wannabe knight," he sneered venomously.

The man seemed to bristle at his words and then took a step towards him, a dark look in his eyes as he did so.

“You are not talking to any ordinary knight, fairy. You are speaking to Otabek Atlin, prince of Prica and first in line for the throne. I was only being kind and offering a poor looking woman an escort to the next town, where there would be less hunters but-”

This time Yuri cut the man off as anger boiled inside of him at the other’s words.

“I am not a woman,” He ground out as he glared at him, “I am Yuri Plisetsky, prince of the fairy world, and a man.”

It seemed this time it was this Otabek person’s turn to blink in surprise. 

“Wait, you are Lilia’s son?” He asked in a completely different tone from his dark and threatening one from earlier. 

“Yes, she is my mother and the queen. How do you know of her, human?” Yuri shot back with a pointed glare at Otabek.

“Well my father told me stories about how he and my mother met and the name Lilia would come up often. Apparently she was the fairy that helped him on his hero quest, while he was still around my age now, and when he saved my mother who was a damsel in distress. He told me how after they had saved my mother, Lilia’s wings changed from these dingy shredded looking black and gray wings to a pair of beautiful full blue ones,” Otabek explained with a fond tone in his voice while his face remained stoic. 

Yuri just stared at Otabek, eyes glazed over in some sort of daze, lost in his own thoughts of what he had been told or rather what he hadn’t been told. His mother had never mentioned anything to him about how she obtained her wings, let alone having helped a prince of the largest kingdom in their country. Yuri’s father boasted often about how he obtained his huge bright blue wings. Though it usually only got brought up when he got drunk off fairy mead since any other time he spoke it was to degrade someone beneath him or who was doing a poor job at whatever he asked of them. Now that Yuri thought about it he had barely known anything about his parents. How they met, how they got their wings, how they fell in love, Yuri knew nothing. Yuri didn’t realize how upset the thoughts were making him look until Otabek’s voice snapped him out of his own head again.

“Yuri? Are you okay?” Otabek asked as he reached out towards him, most likely going to shake him back to reality.

Yuri swatted away the hand fiercely, not wanting the human to touch him again, “I am fine,” he ground out before clearing his throat and trying to calm down and act more civilized with the potential hero. “So then if your father was a hero at your age, does that mean you are on your own hero quest at the moment?” he asked, keeping his tone even as to not show his hopes rising.

“Well yes, I am trying to save a town in the north from a very bad man but as of right now I am here trying to keep a fairy safe,” Otabek explained with a hint of something Yuri thought was annoyance but couldn’t exactly tell because that damn face of his hadn’t changed at all.

Yuri was about to retort Otabek’s words to tell him that Yuri in fact did not need saving at all and that he was perfectly fine. But when the other had quickly drawn his sword and he heard the clash of metal on metal he had realized, for a fact that he was far from safe out in this world.


	3. Hunted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I wanted to post this yesterday but I ended up getting really sick and didn't get the chance to until now. I hope you all enjoy!

The clash of the metal swords hitting each other startled Yuri enough to turn around quickly. His eyes landed, straight away, on what he had dreaded would be there. A necklace. But this necklace wasn’t ordinary in the least. The necklace had two black sets of small wings, and one bright blue pair that slowly seemed to be withering on it. Yuri couldn’t help but be frozen in place between Otabek and the fairy hunter. An overwhelming sense of fear overcoming his whole being. This had been the first time he had ever seen a fairy hunter, let alone been almost attacked by one. 

Yuri had once again been so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t register Otabek pushing him to the side and shouting at him. He stood there with a look of confusion on his face before   
Otabek had repeated his words. 

“Run and fly away Yuri! You do not need to be hurt too!” Otabek yelled at him. 

Yuri was tempted to run and fly away to save himself and leave the stranger but he didn’t. Instead, Yuri ran behind Otabek and used his magic to change back into his original fairy form. It was much easier to use his magic in this form and right now he needed to be able to use it properly. He flew around above the two while they dueled and then landed on the want to be knight’s armored left shoulder before pointing at the hunter and speaking. 

"How dare you try and take the wings of a fairy! You filthy pigs disgust me," he yelled which surprisingly boomed from his tiny body. A bright light emanated from his finger before it blasted right at the hunter's eyes. 

The man stumbled and dropped his sword the spell momentarily blinding him. Yuri flew down into the man’s face and began kicking at his nose out of the anger that was welling up inside him. He couldn’t even look at this filth of a human being. 

“You killed innocent fairies! You killed a fairy who helped a hero save people! How dare you do that to them! We help and protect you people and this is how you return the favor!” Yuri was kicking the nose harder now, and he was sure that he was getting some actual damage in. However, as soon as he made progress he was being swatted at and the hunter was picking up his sword again. 

Yuri flew up and away from the hunter quickly before Otabek matched swords with him again. He built up the blinding spell again trying to aim for the shifty man. They were moving around too much as they continued to match blows or try and stab the other, sometimes Otabek would graze the man enough to draw blood. Humans could be such animals. Yuri groaned in frustration and stopped the spell before he could accidentally shoot it at Otabek. He felt so useless right now! Yes, he could control his magic better in this form but that didn’t mean he could aim better. He didn’t want to risk hurting his one chance at getting his wings and making his father proud. This fight had gone on long enough in Yuri’s opinion; he was getting too tired of not being able to do anything. Yuri was quick and quiet as he flew behind the hunter and transformed back into the human form. His long legs were always an asset of his in the fairy world, so of course they would be here as well. Yuri took a breath and swung his leg at the man who had not been facing him and connected with his head, just by his ear, hard enough to send him flying face first into the brick wall. 

Yuri looked from the seemingly unmoving hunter and over at Otabek who was just staring in disbelief at the man whose face was still on the wall. Yuri smirked and walked over to Otabek just as the man started to move again. Yuri turned around to go back and kick the man in the face again but Otabek was already striding in front of him. He grabbed the man’s hair and forced the man him to look at him. Yuri moved to the side to see what was happening and felt like he had lost his breath. Otabek was looking at the hunter with a dark and threatening look on his face that was completely different from the one he had given Yuri earlier. Otabek’s free hand ripped the string necklace off the man’s neck holding it close to the hunter’s face before he spoke. 

“A fairy once helped my father save my mother. They should be cherished and kept safe. They shouldn’t be treated like this, by monsters like you. When I am king I am going to put a stop to all of this,” Otabek said proudly before punching the man hard in the nose and dropping him. 

Yuri knew Otabek was speaking about his mother and he couldn’t help but let a small smile come to his lips when he spoke about fairies needing to be cherished. This human was definitely different from the others. And so in that moment he had made a decision. He stood in front of the stranger with a hand on his hip while he bent forward pointing at Otabek, "you're going to be my hero," he declared. 

Otabek had been cleaning his sword and nearly dropped it at the fairy's proclamation, "Who said I wanted a fairy tag along?" He spat out, obviously annoyed with him for some reason, "Father said fairies are sweet. You have a bad attitude." 

Yuri shook off the last statement about his attitude with a roll of his eyes. 

"You are going to be my hero, and I'm going to help you save your stupid little town, and get my wings. It will be a win for both of us," Yuri explained matter-of-factly with a wave of his hand. 

“I don’t need you and you’ll only get yourself killed if you come with me. My cousin is not someone you can take lightly,” Otabek explained as he started walking away from Yuri. 

Yuri growled in frustration when Otabek turned away and shifted back into his fairy form, flying to catch up to him. It didn’t take long and as soon as he caught up Yuri attached himself to the hero’s hair. 

“What did you mean by that? I’m a fairy and have magic. I can take down one silly human,” Yuri assured with a cocky tone in his voice. 

“My cousin isn’t a normal human, Yuri,” Otabek stopped and sighed, “He’s a sorcerer. He’s taken over the town and is using his magic to basically kidnap all the woman because he’s just a sick perverted-,” Otabek growled in anger cutting himself off. 

“Did he use his magic to take away your fiancé or something?” Yuri asked, needing to know this kind of information about whoever his hero was suppose to defeat. 

“She’s not my fiancé or,” Otabek made another frustrated noise, “At least I don’t want her to be. My parents set me up in an arranged marriage with this woman and then my cousin kidnapped her. I don’t want to marry the girl, but that doesn’t mean she deserves this… Why am I even telling you all of this?,” Otabek finished with a sigh as he started walking the back streets of the town to head towards a road to the next town. 

“Okay I get it you don’t want to marry her. Who the hell is this cousin of yours anyway? We haven’t heard anything about any sorcerers coming into power,” Yuri grimaced as he tried to remember if his father had complained about anything like that recently. 

“His name is Jean Jacques Leroy,” Otabek sighed in annoyance and Yuri bent over the front of his head to see the Prince’s face and saw the look of embarrassment as well as he finished speaking, “He calls himself King JJ.” 

“He sounds stupid to me,” Yuri said as he moved to sit back up on the man’s head, “He shouldn’t be that hard to take down. Beside with your swordsmanship and my royal magic we will be unstoppable.” 

Otabek seemed to chuckle at that and Yuri was compelled to fly off his head and in front of the man wanting to see the change of that stoic face. He looked so child like when he laughed it was almost… cute. Yuri felt heat well up in his cheeks, and quickly shook any thoughts of this human being cute out of his head. 

“Alright then. If you are so confident that we will defeat my cousin then I will accept you as my fairy,” Otabek said as they continued to walk on the road towards the next town and their quest.


End file.
